New Life
by animexshadow
Summary: Eva acting like a fool trying to fit in.
1. Default Chapter

My powers

Chapter 1

"Ah Mother!" Eva said. "The room's perfecto!!!"

"Glad you like your new room." Eva's mother smiled. "Now hurry on and pack up for tomorrow. You know it's your first day of school. I'll come back and check for you later."

"Sure Mother!" Eva dug through her closet for clothes. After about half an hour, Eva's mother came to her room again.

"Eva!! Look how messy your room is!" Her mother said.

"Sorry Mother! I'll clean it up later. I had some trouble finding my beyblade Uncle Kiro gave me for my birthday." Eva smiled.

The Next day

"AHHH!!! Mother!! I'm late for school!" Eva screamed early in the morning at 7am.

"Why, dear? School's not going to start until 8:45!" her mother said as she ran upstairs.

"I have to put make up on; I have to do my hair and all that preparation!" Eva explained.

Ms.Hirostu stared at her child as Eva ran around her room making herself looking perfect. Ms.Hirostu got a head ache her child was giving her, so she went back downstairs and continue with her cooking.

Eva, she combed her crimson red hair and tied it into a pony tail. Then made sure her crimson eyes aren't black from her sleepless days of torture from her awful babysitter. She wore on the orange T-shirt and red bellbottom pants. By the time she's downstairs, it was already 8:15. She spotted her breakfast was already made.

"Mother, I'm going to go to school early. Like walk around and make new friends?" Eva said. "So I'm going to go now, okay? BYE!"

Ms.Hirostu didn't hear a word and Eva had left off. Then there was a knock.

"Hello there ho-"Ms.Hirostu stared at the person. It was Eva.

"Hi Mother," Eva said. "I forgot about wearing my runners." . " and her Mother laughed at Eva.

Eva was so excited about going to her high school. She ran as fast as she could and came to a castle. _Hmm…This doesn't look like a high school to me and I'm in the right place. .?? _ Eva though. _Let me ask someone._

"Excuse me Mr!" Eva shouted." Is this Sharon High?"

"Yes it is. Are you new here?" The stranger asked.

"Yes." Eva answered.

"I'm a teacher here and do you want me to report you to the office?" He asked.

"Sure and thank you very much." Eva said politely.

Eva and the Stranger talked and the stranger's name was Mr. Dickenson. When they got to the office, Eva received her timetable and her locker number.

"So, you are Eva Hirostu? I'm going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Nice to meet you." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Eva replied. "May I walk around the school?"

"Sure. When the bell rings, be sure to go to your first class."

And with that Eva was wondering around the whole school. When the bell rings at 8:45, Eva rushed through the hallway trying not to bump into any other students. When she was there in her core class room, the desks are arranged into groups.

"Now students, I'm your Geography teacher, Ms.Zayd. You can sit anywhere you want for now and I'll arrange your new groups after when I know you better." Ms.Zayd said.

_**Eva's POV**_

WHAT!! I don't know anyone in this castle mansion size school and the students around here, I don't even know them!!

"Now students hurry up and show your Grade 10 manners!" Ms. Zayd said.

Uhh….Ok, I'll sit near the teacher's desk. Safer that way, encase someone bullies me.

_**NORMAL POV**_

So, Eva sat near the teacher's desk. The groups were arranged into 4 so 2 sit on one side and 2 on the other. It was all girls in Eva's group and it was a relief.

"I'll give you 15mins of introducing yourself with your classmates. But I expect the proper voice levels." With that everyone started to talk.

"Hi! My name is Mariam and this is Clair, sip--- she isn't the talkative type." Mariam added. Mariam has midnight blue hair with a red hair band. She was wearing a green skirt with a white drees shirt with a loose tie around her neck.

"Hi…" Clair said in a cold voice. She has silver hair that sparkles in the light and was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "You. Die. Now."

"Hi, my name is Toyota. I know my name was named after a car but I can't help it, my dad owns a vehicle company." She has dark hair that's all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a yellow noselve-shirt and orange shorts.

"Hi, my name is Eva. Nice to meet you all." Eva said. Then she noticed a boy across the room was starring at her. The other 3 girls followed her direction. It was silence for a few seconds. Then Eva broke the silence.

"Gee, is that dude starring at you Mariam?" Eva said.

"No, don't think so, maybe it's you Clair."

Clair closed her eyes and shook her head "Toyota?"

"Whoa! He's cute alright but I wish he's starring at me but it's not me." Toyota said. "That leaves to you, Eva."

"NO WAY!" Eva said. _Maybe he is. MAN he's cute. OH NO!! Eva remember when you last fell in love with someone and what happened in the end. No way are you doing it again this time._ Eva talked to her self.

"So you want to introduce us to him?" Mariam asked. They still kept their eyes on him, and then a girl with pink hair walked and talked to the dude and…

"Well, here goes the offer." Toyota said.

"I think the blonde hair dude looks dreamy…" Mariam said.

"Here she goes again." Clair said.

"Well I got to give my heart to someone. It's not like I can't tell that you like the quiet dude over there, Clair." Mariam said.

Clair blushed and said "Shut-up. Now let's get back to the main subject. I heard that the girl with pink hair is a witch that cases spells on people that blocks her way. I think her name was Mariah. We better not mess with her." Clair spoke with her eyes closed.

"Especially on the first day of school." Eva added. Then all of them laughed and became best friends already.

**The Boy's POV**

"Hey, Earth to Ray!" Max said.

"Huh? What?" Ray busted his dream bubble.

"You're day dreaming aren't you. Really you are. You never day dream. What are you starring at?" Max asked.

"That dudette over there with the red hair. She's cute." Ray said.

"RAY!! You can't do this! You already have Mariah!" Max said.

"But I don't like her; she just bumped me into this." Ray said.

"We shouldn't worry about this." Kai said with his eyes closed.

"Kai are you sleeping?" Max said laughing.

Kai was pissed and punched Max in the face hard…

_**Normal Pov**_

As the girls talked, the 15 minutes has pasted.

"Okay boys and girls, settle down now. I'm going to hand you your note books. Today we will start off with a project. Who have been to Canada or seen Canada in a picture?"

Ms.Zayd asked and the whole class raised their hands up.

"Now what I want you to do is to create a poster to make people visit Canada. You will be working in the groups you are in. You can start now." Ms. Zayd got up and handed them the posters.

"So how do you think we start it off?" Toyota asked.

"Hmm…AH-HA!! Here who is the best drawer?" Eva asked.

"Toyota!" Toyota voted herself.

"Toyota, you can draw the cars that they are saling around there.And Clair can color our pictures." Eva said.

"She can really color in Grade 5!!" Mariam commented.

"That was five years ago, I'm not sure if I can do it. I'll try my best. We can add jokes! Eva, no offences but you are very funny at some times so add a few jokes!" Clair suggests.

"SURE!! Love to." Eva smiled. Then she noticed that the dude was looking at her again, but she ignored him.

"Time's up kids, the poster will be due 3 days from now. Good-Bye." Ms. Zayd said.

"What do you have next guys? I have Gym." Eva asked as she and the gang walk out to the hallway.

"Hey me and Clair have the same class as you. What about you Toyota?" Mariam said.

"Aww…I have music…JOKES!! I have gym too!!" Toyota Joked.

"Why you little!!" The girls said and chased Toyota down the hallway to the change room.


	2. During Gym

During Gym, their muscle working teacher gave them an instruction and that is to run around the school 10 times. They will receive a popsicle stick for each lap they make. The class was scared because AROUND THE SCHOOL? This is a mansion, this teacher gotta go!

Eva noticed that some of her classmates from previous class were here too. Ray with his friends are here. But she didn't mind them.

"Ready…Set…Not yet…didn't say go…Nope…"The teacher was joking around.

"Common MR!! We have to run here!!" A boy called out.

"GO GO GO!!" The teacher busted out.

That was a long run but it was a piece of cake for Eva. She ran the whole thing in 15 minutes. As she waited for her friends, Kai, Ray, and Max from her class finished and came up to her.

"Dude........you..........are...........fast......" Kai said as he caught his breath.

"Uhh…Sorry . Doesn't anyone introduce themselves anymore?" Eva said in disappointment.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. This is Max Tate and this is Ray Kon." Kai introduced his pals.

"Hi, what's your name?" Ray said politely extending his hand.

"My name is Eva Hirostu." Shaking Ray's hand. "Uhh…Ray, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh…I'm very sorry." Ray blushed and took back his hand.

Suddenly, the girl named Mariah (so called the witch) came up to them.

"What are you doing with the the red head?" Mariah aked.

When Eva heard that, she quickly backed away from the boys and the witch unexpectedly.

"Talking.......what does it look like?" Max said madly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mariah asked with attitude.

Ray was about to answer but Kai quickly answered, "About Boys stuff."

"Boring! Can't you people think of something new?" Mariah commented as she left.

"So Eva......" Ray said as he turned around and realized she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Where did Eva go?" Ray asked.

"She's over there with her friends." Kai pointed at them.

They ran over there and joined the gang.

"Hey, why did you left back there? Is it because of Mariah?"

"Uh….no? I just decide that she was right, talking about boys stuff are boring." Eva explained.

"Besides, we're watching those guys play soccer. They make me wanna play too." Clair said in depression.

"I remember you! Aren't you Clair and Mariam?" Max remembered.

"How'd you know us?" Mariam asked rising one eyebrow.

"You two were in the girl's soccer team. The best of the best. I remember now too." Kai said.

Some players from the field that was playing came and introduced them to the girls.

"Hey, my name is Hiro Granger and this is Robert.You wanna play girls?" Hiro asked and nogged Eva in the shoulders.

"Sure, I have my team here and we will CRUSH you down." Clair blurted.

"Hold on, I don't see your team anywhere." Kai said.

"Stupid. It's you, Max, Ray, Toyota, Eva and us." Mariam listed.

"This is going to be really bad…" Max wined.

They started off and they ball came to Eva. She knows what to do since she was also one of the best players at her old school. She made a fly kick.

"RAY!! HEAD-BUT IT IN!!!"

Ray ran near the opponents goalie (sp) post and head-butted the soccer ball in.

"Thanks!!" Ray shouted back.

"Hey! Hiro! I thought you said you were good." Clair said.

"Oh ya! Just wait until I unless the power within me." Hiro said.

"Sure right…We are sooo gonna take you and your team down!!" Mariam came over and added her comment in it.

Near the end, it was 10 to 5. Eva's team was in the lead. Every one sored a goal once or twice except for Max. Once when the ball came to him, he screamed and the ball hit him quite a few time.

"So Eva right?" Hiro came over. "You want to sign up for the soccer team? You are pretty good."

"Um…Sure?" Eva said unsurely.

"What you never joined a team before?" Hiro asked.

"NO! I'll join your team alright. Mariam, Clair, Toyota...can you join the team with me…please . " Eva said making a puppy face.

_Isn't she cute or what?_ Ray thought.

"Ray? Knock knock any one home?" Eva waving her hand infront of Ray's face.

"What? I don't like her. Really. Don't rub it in!" Ray said unconsciously.

"Who?!!" Everyone asked Ray.

"What?" Ray said again.

"Who do you like?" Mariam asked.

"I don't like no one…" Ray said.

"Ya you do…you just said it." Clair said.

"I'll tell you who he likes! He likes…" Max was about to reveal the secret but Ray and Kai covered his mouth and carried him away.

"What was that all about?" Eva asked and they went on talking about girl stuff.

_**The boy's POV**_

"What were you thinking back there, Max! You almost told her who I like…sometimes I even wonder if you understand males thinking (A/N: What Ray really meant was "…sometimes I even wonder if you are the opposite of male…") " Ray said.

"I agree with you Ray, I really do." Kai added.

"Kids hurry up!! Period over. Go change now." The teacher shouted across the field.


	3. Period Over

Period over…the girls and the boys got out of the change room. Eva took a look at her time table and see that she has Science next. The other girls have different subjects and Eva was left alone. She ran up to her locker and took out her beyblade.

She was planning on quickly run back to her science class.

When she turned around and started running, she accidentally bumped into a boy with brown spiky hair and both fell down.

"OUCH!" They both said in unison. If you forgot about what kind of school this is, it's a castle! The floor is made out of stones!!

The boy got up and pulled Eva up too.

"Be careful next time dude!" He said.

'What an I-dot!' Eva thought.

When she was in Science class, she was in shock. Mariah was in that class too. That wasn't the worst part; the worst part is that her friends are very freaky looking.

Eva took a seat across the room near the teacher and the window. As she sat down, Eva took out her Beyblade and was admiring it. The bright red and orange color of blade and the blank circle that is suppose to fit in a bit-beast she heard rumours about.

Eva then over heard Mariah's conversation with her friends.

"…like Jim Lee is the cutest dude on earth!! He's mines! Like leader of the soccer team and a smarty? He already is and isn't he lucky to have a hot girl friend like me?" Mariah bragged.

'Wonder who he is…' Eva thought.

"Okay, Class. Time for Math!" The teacher said.

Everyone took their seats.

"Ok, here's a quick and easy question. If you have a dollar and you asked your father for another, how many would you have?" The teacher questioned.

Mariah raised her hand.

"One dollar." She answered.

"You don't know your arithmetic!"

"No," Mariah talked back. "You don't know my father."

Mariah took out a bubblegum and chewed it.

"Are you chewing gum, young lady?" The teacher asked.

"No, I'm Mariah Lee." She replied (She has a minor brain and thought that the teacher didn't called her with the right name.).

"Ok! You are going straight to the office!!" The teacher said in anger.

**This is the end of her day….**

**After school**

"Hey, guys! Let's make a club!" Toyota said.

"Great idea!" Eva commented.

"What should we call it? Hmmm…Rocky, jocky…?" Clair said

"AH-HA!! Let's call it the J-Rocking club! We can also make a band out of it!" Mariam thought.

"Great Idea's dudes! Let's start a game of truth or dare! The answers are always secret so just zip it after this moment…" Eva whispered.

**The First week before Halloween**

In gym class:

"Okay team!" The coach said. "Just one game against the All-Stars and we will win that trophy!!"

"Yeah!!" Everyone shouted in union.

"If you forgot the team, it was Kai, Max, Ray, Hiro, Robert, Toyota, Eva, Clair and Mariam. They've played a great game every time.

"But this time, you will have a captain. His name is Jim Lee." The coach introduced and Jim came into the meeting.

" Sup people!" He greeted.

The team was silent.

"What? You guys mute?" Jim asked.

"No, like we do and just wondering why you are joining with us and not some other better players." Ray asked.

"It's because I'm here to get you people into better shape and a better team!" He said in a heroic way.

"Sure, what ever…" Clair said.

'What a show-off and a snob.' Eva thought and didn't even bother to look at him.

After school at Eva's house:

Eva went straight for the computer. She recently found an e-mail address on the floor and was friends with the person who holds the account (It's a boy…).

The boy uses a fake name so that it wouldn't create any commotions.

She told Mariam and her other dude's about it. They promised to keep it a secret. It's part of the J-rocking club.

This is one of the e-mails they've sent to each other:

princecharming02: Who are you?

Cinderellagirl82: Who are you?

princecharming02: You're very interesting…nice to meet you! I'm Mark.

Cinderellagirl82: Same here. Just leave my name alone.

princecharming02: Next week is the Halloween dance, I really want to meet you. Can you come?

Cinderellagirl82: Of course…I'll think about it.

princecharming02: (Hope she'll come hope she'll some) So, I'll meet you at the center of the dance floor.

Cinderellagirl82: Okay…You better be there…and not some other guy.

princecharming02: .

Cinderellagirl82: Later…

And this is how it ends….

**We'll skip to the day of the dance!**

The telephone rings… 'Ring-ring'

"Hello, Hirostu house. Who is this?" Eva said.

"Hi Eva. This is Mariam! Can you some to the Halloween dance tonight? Want me to pick you up?" Miriam said in excitement.

"It's ok…I'll come if you see me. Go and drive the others okay?" Eva said.

"Suit your self…Bye." Mariam hang-up.

"Don't anyone wait for a reply anymore?" Eva kissed her teeth and shake her head.

She went up to her mother and father.

"Mother, I have a dance tonight at school. You think I can go?" Eva asked in a polite tone of voice and making a puppy face.

"Eva, you never liked those parties. Why have you changed so much?" Her mother asked.

"She's into love. Got a boyfriend yet dear?" Her father laughed.

"Eva blushed.

I guess your right dear, she is into love, so when are you going to bring him home?" Her mother embarrassed her.

"MOM!" Eva ended the embarrassment.

"Sure dear. But you said it's a Halloween dance, what are you going to wear?" Her mother questioned.

"Oh-no! I forgot about what I'm going to wear!!" Eva said in shock.

"Don't worry sugar-darling. I'll drive you to the custom store. Just cross you fingers that it's not closed." Her father said.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Her Mother said.

"Oh thank you thank you!!" Eva said happily.

When they were at the store, there were lots of customs. But none of them matches Eva. She tired on a cowboy, clown, bunny, ghost and they seem so silly. Her dad laughed all the way.

Her mother then spotted a mask (Those ones that only shade your eyes, like sunglasses but have holes in it.

 o o  That's how the mask is suppose to look. The circles are the eyes.).

"Can I look at that mask please." Her mother said.

"Sure but I don't have a custom that goes with that." The seller said.

"But I do." With that they paid for the mask and went back home.

"Mother, are you sure you have a custom that fits with this mask?" Eva asked.

"Of course I do." Her mother came out with a big box. She sat down and opened it. "It was the dress I wore on our wedding."

"Yup! It was a beauty! It reminds me about our time together." Her father sat next to her daughter.

"But mother, I can't wear this. It's so important to you and father!" Eva said.

"Go wear it, dance and get that boy here!" Her father said. "I'll drive you. Hurry on, your dance is going to start!"


End file.
